generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Recycler
The Recycler is a versatile unit used by the GLA to capture and reverse-engineer enemy technology into usable weaponry for the truck and as exclusive upgrades for its units. Lore The Recycler Truck is a rugged, heavy duty engineering vehicle that is typically used by GLA salvage parties, informally known as 'scrap vultures' in the African territories, who scour the battlefield at night after the fighting has moved on in search for anything valuable that might be extracted from vehicle wreckage such as armour plates, weapons, munitions or machine parts. The GLA is known to inspect these components with great curiosity and reconfigure them for their own use against their previous owners. Abilities Overview The Recycler, upon first inspection, is an unremarkable heavy-duty tipper truck with a crane attached to the box bed, available at the Hideout after the construction of a Black Market. In its base form, it has only two abilities. The first one is the ability for the Recycler Truck to deploy itself, repairing all vehicles in its vicinity, at the expense of leaving it stationary and vulnerable to enemy units. The second ability, however, is one of the definitive features of the GLA, and may make the Recycler one of the most valuable units in one's arsenal. As of 1.85, all Tier 1 and Tier 2 vehicles will leave specially marked salvage crates upon their destruction, which must be manually collected by the said ability. Due to the fact that the Recycler cannot benefit from salvage upgrades whatsoever, they may drive over any other salvage crates without collecting them, leaving them for other units. The collection of the salvage crates takes a short while, during which it is stationary and defenseless as the crane operator lifts the salvage onto the truck bed. Upon acquisition of the said crate, it does two things: * Firstly, it allows the Recylcer to transform into one of ten combat/support units which pay homage to the enemy faction's iconic weaponry. * Secondly, it unlocks a free exclusive upgrade to a certain group of units, which is acquired on an individual basis. But, despite the immense theoretical power of the Recycler, it cannot win wars on its own. Its paper thin armor, which cannot be augmented by any means, extremely one-sided weaponry and a complete lack of an anti-air armament means that helicopters and aircraft are its total ruin, so one must make sure to support it with regular units, especially anti-air. What's more, the Recycler itself is quite expensive – $1400 per unit – which means that one have to be in a financially fortuitous position in order to field a large number of them. Furthermore, the enemy will know one's attempts to gain an advantage from their salvage, and may fight tooth and nail to deny it. Considering that salvage lasts for only 60 seconds, there is only a very limited window of opportunity to salvage enemies' technology. But once it is done, the Recycler and their upgrades may open many new strategies to be utilized, be it a Wotan spam or a fully-salvaged Marauder force, which was made possibly by dump truck Recyclers. And in the end, if the enemy field such a large force of these, there is no-one to blame for allowing them free reign. Recycling System With a total of five factions in Rise of the Reds, there are a total of ten different unlockable reverse-engineered technologies in form of unique add-ons. Currently 10 GLA units may benefit from the reverse-engineered technology: * Terrorist * Technical * Scorpion Tank * Quad Cannon * Demo Trap * Marauder Tank * Demo Truck * Bomb Truck * BM-21 Grad * Ural Truck USA Tier 1 In an ironic twist, the Marauders and Scorpions can be outfitted with Hover Drives, granting them the same benefits of the Crusaders, such as greatly increased speed and the ability to traverse water. However, this means that some of the armor has to be sacrificed, meaning that they are 20% less armored than the standard units. Tier 2 Salvaging US missile technology, one can replace the rocket pods on his BM-21 Grads with a single large guided missile. This missile is capable of delivering the whole wallop of a salvo in a single strike, making it much more focused in its damage output. Like the standard Grad, it can also be upgraded with salvage, making it an extremely potent unit. But, as this is not a straight upgrade, but rather an add-on, it has its downsides. Firstly, it can no longer switch between constant fire rate and barrage, now that the racks have been replaced by a single projectile; secondly, the missile is susceptible to interception by AA units and defenses such as the Avenger, whereas the regular Grad missiles were not; and lastly, by losing the constant fire rate, its area denial abilities vanish almost completely. China Tier 1 Napalm Payload for the Terrorist, Bomb Truck, Demo Truck and Demo Trap, which add a small napalm firestorm after detonation. Tier 2 Comically hazardous, quaking Nuclear Engines, gutted from Chinese units and installed in the front of a Technical or a Quad Cannon. These engines greatly increase the speed of the units, so much in fact that the Technical, upon acceleration, performs a wheelie from the raw power. However, like the actual Chinese upgrade, they explode upon their destruction, which, without Isotope Stability being available to GLA, may make these units a danger to friendly formations. GLA Tier 1 Thematically meaning an abundance of traditional GLA weaponry, Rocket Pods, not unlike the ones mounted on the Rocket Buggies, can be installed on the turrets of Marauders and Scorpions, appreciably increasing their damage output. Tier 2 Owing to the same abundance of GLA materiel, Technicals and Quad Cannons can be outfitted with Suicide Packs. While not increasing their overall firepower in any way, they, especially Technicals, gain the ability to be used as makeshift suicide units. If a unit finds itself swarmed by enemies, upon death, it may take some of them with him... Russia Tier 1 Salvaged and Improvised Reactive Armor, which can be installed on Marauders and Scorpions. While not as effective as the Russian upgrade, it still provides 20% resistance against missiles and explosives and 10% resistance against tank guns, which will greatly help with survivability. Tier 2 The Ural Truck may ditch its human Stinger operators in favor of a dual SA-3 missile system. This add-on greatly increases the damage per-rocket compared to the base unit, but in return, it loses it's stealth while it's firepower becomes slower to fire and react to incoming threats, which means that helicopters may prove troublesome for this variant. ECA Tier 1 Canister Cannons for the Quad Cannon and the Technical, which replace their standard armament with Flak munitions. These modified units gain a large amount of splash damage, ripping through infantry and aircraft with ease, at the expense of the shotgun-like projectiles being less effective against buildings and vehicles. Tier 2 Cluster Bomb Payloads for the Terrorist, Bomb Truck, Demo Truck and Demo Trap, which upon detonation scatter like mines, adding an extra hazard to the enemy and indirectly increasing their damage. Variants With a total of five factions in Rise of the Reds, there are a total of ten different unlockable Recycler variants. Recycler/Drone Controller|Drone Controller||true Recycler/Airstrike Relay|Airstrike Relay Recycler/Flamethrower|Flamethrower Recycler/EMP Cannon|EMP Cannon GLA Tier 1 A bigger, garbage truck-like bed that replaces the standard truck bed of the Recycler. This turns it into a Recycler Salvage Container, a valuable support unit capable of dropping salvage crates for a sum of 300 dollars per pile. While it may not contribute in the battle directly, its salvage will prove immensely useful in augmenting the firepower of GLA units. If a salvage pile is collected by a fully-upgraded unit, it does not gain any veterancy, and instead, 150 dollars – 50% of the cost – are refunded immediately. Tier 2 A tanker, which replaces the flat bed, full of anthrax. Almost an equivalent to the Anthrax Bomb, this turns the Recycler into the Recycler Toxin Tanker; a single-use suicide unit which, upon detonation, releases a massive cloud of anthrax and turns a large area into a no-mans-zone. The resulting contamination is a bane to infantry and lightly armored vehicles, which, considering the opposition, may constitute most of his army. The blast is also wide enough to even damage aircraft that were caught in it. But one must take care not to have an Anthraxcycler in their own group, for they may find themselves in a very unfortunate position if it happens to be destroyed... Russia Tier 1 A crude Tesla generator installed in the flat-bed turns the Recycler into a Recycler Tesla Orb. This particular derivative of a Tesla Tank cannot overcharge its coil, but nevertheless, it is extremely effective against ground targets, owing to the fact that the static charge conducts through several targets, be it through buildings, infantry or units. Furthermore, it does not need to charge, and fires at a constant rate; therefore, a large group of these can do gruesome damage if left unchecked. Tier 2 An intimidating, miniaturized Tremor AGAS system is installed on the back of the Recycler, turning it into a Recycler Rotary Cannon. Once deployed, it will fire an inaccurate volley over a decently long range, doing good damage against ground units. In groups, one can lay down an impressive barrage upon enemy positions. When deployed, it will engage any enemies that have entered its field of fire, allowing them to serve as an effective defense as well. ECA Tier 1 A long range, quad-barreled anti-tank gun system for the Recycler turns it into a Recycler Penetrator Quad Gun that fires penetrative anti-tank rounds with a toggle-able fire mode of a single-barrel, dual-barrel or a full quad-barrel salvo. Tier 2 A crude, reverse-engineered Wotan microwave array mounted on the back of the Recycler, complete with an actual microwave for a power source, turns it into a Recycler Microwave Deathray. Unlike the ECA unit, this array is incapable of being calibrated to fire at airborne targets, which means that instead its scorching ray is blasted at ground targets, making it brutally effective against structures, and especially infantry, while not being as potent against heavily armored vehicles. Quotes When created * Time to get creative! * Let's get creative! When selected * Yes? * What? * Go on. * So, what do you think, huh? * Come on, spit it out! * Oh, get on with it! * Built it myself! * You have my undivided attention! ...oh, shiny! * You're talking to me!? * We all need a hobby. * You're right, I'm a pretty big deal! (laughter) * Waste not, want not. * Ah... variety is the spice of life! * Hey, you want me to pimp your ride? * I might made a few modifications. * Will it blend? That is the question! * Oh, you might not believe the trouble I had getting the insurance! * Oh, don't mind me, I'm just a simple mechanic... (laughter) * Oh, I might have a few tricks up my sleeve! * So you want something repaired on that? * Ah... what did you break this time?! * What's my secret...? Duct tape, of course! (laughter) When ordered to move * Fine with me. * Alright. * Buckle up! * If you say so. * Safety not guaranteed! * Alright, fine, I'm going! * Keep on truckin'! * That all must sound like a plan! * Somebody's gonna get scrapped! * Alright, we'll do it your way for once! * Ah, I knew I should've swiped the leather seat! * You really don't want to know the mileage on this thing! * Excellent! When ordered to deploy * Preparations must be made! * Agreed, I like it here! * Just what I was thinking! * Deploying! When ordered to use Deploy Area Repair * Alright, fine, I'll fix it. * Ugh, this is so below me! * Is that it? Is that all you wanted? * This is coming out of your scrap allowance! * Alright, but if you break it again, don't come crying to me! * Ah, it's alright, not everyone is as gifted as I am. * Oh, get out of the way, let me do it! When ordered to use Recover Salvage * Ah, do want! * Epic loot! * Oooh, that's intriguing! * Finders keepers! * Now that's what I'm interested in! * That's what I'm talking about! * And it's all mine! * Ah, they don't needed it anymore! * I'm just going to borrow these! * Awww... it's never an arc reactor! * Oooh... this one is purple quality! * All your scrap are belong to me! * Ah, fresh scrap! ...what? What do you mean I have to share it?! * Oh, don't mind me, I'm just stealing your technology! When ordered to attack * Surprise! * I see dead people! * Take this! * Let's give it a try! * They won't be expecting this! * How do you like it? * Beware the Scrap Man! * Gotta scrap 'em all! * Get him! I want his stuff! * Does this looked familiar...? (laughter) Drone Controller When selected * It's not a bug, it's a feature! * Remind me to thank all those U.S. taxpayers! * We didn't just leave these things lying around, you know. * What can I say? I love having pets! * Amazing what you can achieve with few guns and some duct tape! When ordered to move * Onward, my puppets! * Follow me, my pretties! * I'm such a slave driver, (laughter) * I... have... no idea what are those beeps mean. When ordered to attack * Kill! * Sick 'em! * Ha-ha, this is just like a video game! * Destroy them, my minions! * Say hello to my little friends! Airstrike Relay When selected * I always wanted a private jet! * (Born in the U.S.A. played in the background) Born in the U.S.A.... Born in the U.S.A... (laughter) * Ah, don't worry, those Yanks will bomb anything! * I'm sure they don't mind me borrowing this trailer... right? When ordered to move * I've had it, I'm going on strike! Haha! * Oh now that's just plane crazy! * For America! (maniacal laughter) * Argh, I can't wait for a bit of payback! * Let's go do some... liberating of our own, eh? * U.S.A.! U.S.A.! (laughter) ...ah, Americans... When ordered to attack * Bombs away! * Time for a bit of shock and awe! * Haha, let's see Griffon explain this one! * How about a bit of friendly fire? * I love it when a plan comes together! Flamethrower When selected * [[wikipedia:Firestarter (The Prodigy song)|''I'm just a twisted fire starter!]] * ''Let's light it up! * I am the god of hellfire! * I suppose this make me a bit of a wizard! ...fireballs? ...wizard? ...uh, forget it. * Some people just want to watch the world burn! * Well what do you know? It does really say "Made in China"! When ordered to move * Hot stuff, coming through! * Light my fire, baby! * Burned rubber! * Trailblazin'! * Ah, I love cookouts! When ordered to attack * Burn all of the things! * Barbeque time! * Great balls of fire! * Toasty! EMP Cannon When selected * Oh, I'm such a turn off! * What? I'm helping people save energy! * Ah, it ain't no GoldenEye... but it'll do! * I. P. S... What the hell does I.P.S. mean? * Hey, you want to see a bit of magic? *laughter* When ordered to move * Rolling blackout! * A stunning move! * Very efficient! * I really hope this thing doesn't backfire! When ordered to deploy * Deploying the EMP cannon ...thing. Ah, you know what I mean! * Warning: Localized blackouts in your area! When ordered to attack * Lights out! * They'll be powerless to stop me! * You don't need that on, do you? * I think you need a bit downtime! * Nice toys! ...be ashamed if they just stopped working! Salvage Container When selected * Oh, you don't want any of these, it's uh... uh... just junk, that's all! * Why does everyone want my stuff all of the sudden? * Oh, so now you all interested in my work? * (in a British accent) What are you buying? (laughter) * You want something, do you? When ordered to move * What, am I your delivery guy now? * Fine, let's find some more customers, or whatever... * Where are we going? My hideout's that way! * You're going to make me share this, are you? * A prompted and efficient service! When ordered to dump salvage piles * See anything you like? * I suppose sharing isn't so bad. * Eh, I didn't need that anyway. * I'll trade you with one of the Power Nine! * Fine, I'll see what I've got! * See if you could find something useful in that. * Well, I'm not looking for it; you dig it around! * All customers, to your collection point, please! * I've got just a thing! ...somewhere... I think? * Please, help yourself! ...ah, I can't believe I've said that. * I can't believe you got me sharing! ...feels kinda good, actually! Toxin Tanker When selected * Ah, I always loved chemistry! * What flavor would you like? * Thrax's legacy lives on! * Apparently, I have a infectious personality! * Just like the good doctor taught me! When ordered to move * Like a chemical spill! * Lets spread the love... (laughter) * Don't you all want to come out and play? * What an intriguing order! What could it be... (laughter) When ordered to turn on toxic leak * Time to get down with the sickness! * I've got plenty to go around! * Oopsie, I seem to have sprung a leak! When ordered to turn off toxic leak * No, you're right, I should've saved it for later! * I suppose that's enough for now. * Ah, you're such a killjoy when you wanted to be! When ordered to attack * Deep breath! * Toxic fatality! * And for my grand finale... * ANTHRAX FOR EVERYONE!! Penetrator Quad Gun When selected * Bound to hit something, right? * Four barrels! Count them! FOUR! (laughter) * Hey, you're checking up my guns? * Am I see this be the only one finds a Penetrator funny? When ordered to move * Hah, who needs a tank? * Oh, somebody's gonna get it! * Find me something to blast! * I am the Road Warrior! When switching to single shot mode * Oh, come on, surely you want to use quad mode? * Little and often. Nice and efficient. * How modest of you. When switching to double shot mode * Double shot activated! * Just two barrels? You're sure you don't want four? * Double the gun, double the fun! When switching to quad shot mode * QUAD DAMAGE! * Oh, yeah, that's the mode you want! * Now this is how you wreck stuff! When ordered to attack * Time for a bit of... Carmageddon! * Let's get ready to rumble! * I love the smell of burning wreckage! Let's make some more! * Aim? I've got four barrels! I don't need to aim! Microwave Deathray When selected * (microwave dinging) Again? Where is that coming from?! * How do you like my new... "Death Ray"? ...mine still working on the name. * Makes you feel all warm and fuzzy, doesn't it? * I should start a cooking show! * (microwave dinging) Again with the dinging! Where is that coming from?! When ordered to move * Things are really heating up now, eh? * Warmer... WARMER... (laughter) * Let's go turn up the heat! * Oooh, sounds intense! When ordered to attack * You might feel a slight burning sensation! * I'MMA FIRIN' MY LASER! * Ever seen a hot bucket explode? Allow me to demonstrate! * Don't worry, the feeling is only temporary... (laughter) * Brrrmmmmm... (laughter) Tesla Orb When selected * I... have... the POWER!! * I find it's always better when you see things... live and up close. * It's alive... IT'S ALIVE!! * Will it work? I have no idea! Let's find out! * (zaps) Ah! Argh... yep, that's live. * Now who's the bright spark? When ordered to move * Going on a power trip! * The science never stops! * This is gonna be a shockery system! * Greased lightning! When ordered to attack * SCIENCE!! * I AM A GOD! (laughter) * Ah, Nikola was such a noob! Watch this! * Let's give this crazy Russian disco ball a try! Rotary Cannon When selected * Tremor before me! * Now I'm a HEAVY WEAPONS GUY! * I like big guns and I cannot lie! * Thanks for the scrap, ...comrade! When ordered to move * They'll be quaking in their boots! * Just look at the fire button... ooh, so tempting! * Heavy Metal! * I think I'm going to enjoy this! When ordered to deploy * Indiscrimate destruction at the push of a button! * Let's rain some pain! When ordered to attack * Cry some more! * In Soviet Russia, I STILL WIN! * FINALLY! * Hell, it's about time! * I thought you'd never asked! * My pleasure! Gallery GLA Recycler.jpg|Render RotR GLARecyclerUSAT1.jpg|Drone Controller render RotR GLARecyclerUSAT2.jpg|Airstrike Relay render RotR GLARecyclerChinaT1.jpg|Flamethrower render RotR GLARecyclerChinaT2.jpg|EMP Cannon render RotR GLARecyclerGLAT1.jpg|Salvage Container render RotR GLARecyclerGLAT2.jpg|Toxin Tanker render RotR GLARecyclerRussiaT1.jpg|Tesla Orb render RotR GLARecyclerRussiaT2.jpg|Rotary Cannon render RotR GLARecyclerECAT1.jpg|Penetrator Quad Gun render RotR GLARecyclerECAT2.jpg|Microwave Deathray render Trivia * The GLA Tier 2 Recycler bears resemblence to the Nuke truck from the now cancelled Command & Conquer (Generals 2) game. * Most of the salvage upgraded Recycler's quotes contains a reference to each faction (and often times stereotypes): ** One of the Recycler Drone Controller's quotes is a direct reference to one of the WASP Hive's quotes. ** Most of the Recycler Airstrike Relay's quotes are likely from the common stereotype of which the U.S. is viewed to be bombing nearly everything in it's path, and its constant liberation of countries. ** The Recycler Flamethrower's quotes are references to the common power that wizards have in most fantasy stories, and the fact that most products have a 'Made in China' tag. ** The Recycler Toxin Tanker's quotes is obviously a reference of Dr. Thrax and his iconic infectious personality. ** Both Russian salvage variants have most likely references to the 'Baby got Back song by Dr. Mix-a-lot', the Team Fortress 2's (and fittingly named) Heavy Weapons Guy, and one quote relating to the infamous Frankenstein story. Category:Vehicles Category:Global Liberation Army Category:GLA vehicles